


Adam Designated Driver

by C0rnB0ng



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiver, Cute, Drunk love, F/M, adamdriver, adamdriverxreader, we stan daddy driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rnB0ng/pseuds/C0rnB0ng
Summary: You go clubbing with your friends and call a special taxi driver to come pick you up :)
Relationships: Adam Driver/Reader, Adam Driver/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Adam Designated Driver

"Can I have a whiskey sour!"

You managed to shout over the pulsating bass. The bartender nodded, branching off to get the ingredients. 

He was a bearded twenty-five-year-old, with black stud earrings and an undercut manbun. He wore a crisp, tight-fitted, black button-down; which he rolled up the sleeves to compliment his tattooed muscular forearms. His wrists were decorated in bead bracelets and his fingers in iron rings. 

You observed his jewelry as he placed your fifth drink of the night in front of you. You shouted a 'thankyou' and slid him the money. The glass felt cold in your palm. You were already intoxicated, which resulted in your skin feeling warmer than usual. You began to drink your beverage, wincing from the prominent bourbon in it, hitting your tongue. 

Sitting on the bar stools, you observed your friends on the dance floor, dancing in a provocative manner in front of the men. They would grind on each other and kiss for the sake of attention as if their clothing alone wouldn't draw attention. You all wore matching tight fitted mini skirts and cropped tops. You grinned against your glass, mocking them in your head. 

You quit the bar, stumbling, trying to find your footing. Your sense of balance was terrible when you were drunk and your high heels did not help at the moment. 

Eventually, you joined your friends on the dance floor, penetrating the small circle they had created to include yourself again. "Y/N! There you are, I missed you!" Your little blonde friend threw herself on you. You caught her in your arms, laughing. 

You all danced, blood pumped through your veins, sweat formed on your forehead, you were peaking. 

Jumping to the beat of the song, you rose your arms in total intoxicated freedom. Your fingertips prickled, and your feet felt numb, your head hung heavy from your neck, your eyelids weighed a little more than usual.

Your movements became sloppier as your body began to fatigue, in your head you believed that you had more energy than you actually possessed. Your chest heaved, trying to follow the other girls' lead.

A few hours went by and the club slowly began to empty out, people would leave in small crowds, approaching the night to its end. 

You were seated in a booth with fewer friends, all of you trying to call your drives home. Your vision was blurry. You fiddled with your phone, trying to hold it properly. The aggressive light turned on and blinded you. You squinted, trying to open your contacts app.

You scrolled momentarily and found your usual Taxi Driver's phone number. You liked to go out clubbing with your girlfriends every few weeks, it was a good way to get out of the house and meet new people. 

You pressed it, bringing your phone close to your ear. The ringing echoed loudly in your ears as you drunkenly awaited a response. He finally answered. 

"Ugh-mkay, uh I'm at thuh Sound Night Club.... on Las Palmas Avenue, can you cohme get me? I'm fuckhing drunhk." You slurred into the phone mic.

After a few exchanges, you hung up. "Welp ladies, my taxi issa comin soon so I gotta wait outside." You stood, steadying yourself on the table. You draped your jacket over your shoulders, clinging your wallet and phone to your chest. You gave them each a kiss on the cheek and said your good byes. 

You slowly made your way to the entrance, your heels padded on the tacky red carpet. Before leaving you wished the bouncer a good night. "It's not my birthday, but thank you." He replied. You just smiled, confused. 

You pushed the heavy doors open, only to be greeted with freezing air. Your exposed legs were now covered in goosebumps. The street lights illuminated your flushed cheeks; how nice. You leaned your back against the club's brick wall and waited for your Taxi. 

About 10 minutes passed and a shiny black Camaro pulled up to the curb, flashing it's lights and honking its horn. You stayed put, wondering who's ride it was. It then honked again. You just observed silently. 

The driver's door then opened and a tall dark man rose from the car. "Y/N?" He shouted. You jumped slightly. You wondered who the man was, and how he knew your name.

Fucking trouble, that's who.

This unknown man was shouting your name. You then looked around to see if anyone else was outside that you could ask for help; not one. You took a run for it, your cheap heels clicked on the cement sidewalks, you gripped all of your belongings as if your life depended on it, and it did. 

The streets of Los Angeles were dangerous at this time of night, and you were the desired victim; a drunk, helpless, pretty girl in slutty clothing. The cold air breezed through your hairsprayed hair as you ran down an alley, only to be cornered by the car again. You stopped in your tracks, shocked, your heart pounded in your ears and your mouth was dry.

The man got out again and started running after you, leaving his door open. The car lights blinded you, you could only see his tall shadow approaching you quickly. You once again tried to make a run for it but your heel fell through a manhole cover. You rolled your ankle and fell to your knees, your full weight hitting the solid pavement. You groaned in pain. The man rushed to your sides, as you cried on your hands and knees.

"Y/N! What were you thinking? You could've seriously gotten hurt! You could've gotten hit by a fucking car!!" The familiar voice gritted with rage. You lifted your head trying to identify this strange individual's face, only to reveal the face of your friend Adam. 

"Adam? Why the fuhhck are yohu trying to kidhnap me for?" You slurred, trying to push away from his grip. "Kidnap? What? -Y/N, you called me from the club asking me to pick you up." He rose an angry eyebrow. 

"You're too drunk." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"nO, I called, Denis. My usual taxi." You squinted, pulling out your phone to show him. Adam plucked the phone from your grasp and examined the phone.

"Y/N, it says Driver. Driver, Adam." He sighed impatiently. "Oh, well, it's funhny bechause I actually talked to hi-WOah!" Adam had cut you off by picking you up bridal style from the ground. "Let me down!" You attempted to squirm but your lack of energy or control didn't allow you to do so.

"No, Y/N. You hurt your ankle. Now stop whining and let me take care of you. It's late- It's 4 in the morning and you're acting like a child." He knelt down to grab your jacket that was at his feet and proceeded to place you on the passenger side of his car. He then resumed his place at the wheel and sped off to his apartment. His car hummed loudly down the silent streets.

During the drive, you were quiet, your scraped knees were pulled to your chest and you faced your window, observing the lights that flashed by as Adam sped through the neighbourhood. 

You began to feel your soberness again because all the adrenaline was gone and the pain was now settling in.

Adam pulled into the parking garage and stopped the car in his usual spot. He turned off his vehicle and picked you up once more, this time with less anger. 

Arriving to 11B, he managed to unlock and kick his door open. He used his elbows to switch on the lights and laid you on the grey couch. 

"Do you need anything? Some pants, another shirt? Socks?" He spoke on top of you, trying to keep you awake. "This outfit is too tight, Adamhm, can I borrow some long socks and one of your t-shirts?" You breathed out, with your eyes closed. Your head felt heavy against the firm couch pillow. "I'll be right back." He said. 

You peaked an eye open to observe his apartment decor. It was minimalistic, with tones of light greys, topes and whites. Indie artists covered his walls, and colourful woven rugs were sprawled across the floor. He had lots of books on his shelf in the corner, you propped yourself up, and dragged your feet to the library. 

Poetry.

Adam had lots of notorious poets in his collection.

"Here you go. Are you sure you don't want some shorts or my sweatpants? They have drawstrings, so you can tighten it as much as you want." He placed the clothing on the oak coffee table that you were now making your way to. 

"I'm sure, thank you, Adam." You smiled unzipping your painfully tight top, exposing your red push up bra. Adam's eyes diverted to the floor, he didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

"If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs in my bedroom. It's the first door on your left." He turned to leave. 

"Wait, Adam!" You let the shirt fall to your feet. "Yes?" He turned around, making only eye-contact, trying to not observe your figure. "You have poetry books in your library." You said, sliding your skirt off, leaving you in only your matching lace undergarments. 

Adam controlled his breathing. 

"I do, I do, do you read lot's of poetry?" He asked leaning against his living room door frame. "I actually used to write and read poetry at open mic nights." You smiled, unclipping your bra swiftly, revealing your breasts. "I-I uh, I didn't know that." He bit the inside of his cheek, face remaining unreadable. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest and arranged his stance.

Casually, you let the bra fall, like your top, and slide his grey StarWars t-shirt he probably had received from a fan. It looked cute on you, it ended mid-thigh and wasn't too wide. "I still write sometimes, but not as much as I'd like to you know? What about you do you write?" You sat on the low coffee table, knowing well, Adam was struggling to keep his composure and slid on his long black socks that went up to your knees. 

"I do, but I don't think it's good." He chuckled, trying to seem less awkward. You simply smiled at the statement and found your place on the couch. 

"You need some water and aspirin, I'll go get that for you." He said and walked out of the room, his heavy footsteps thumped on the creaky wooden floors. 

In one hand he had a big glass of iced water, and in the other, he had two tiny pills. "Thank you," you mumbled tiredly, washing down the medicine with water. "Need anything else?" He asked glancing at the time: 4:52 AM.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you, Adam. For everything. It's really appreciated. Also, I'm sorry for earlier, I thought you were trying to hurt me, it was dumb." You looked down at the glass that you held in your lap, in embarrassment. 

"You are welcomed." He gave you a small close-mouthed smile before shutting off the lights and going upstairs to his own bed. 

For an hour, you tossed and turned on that shitty sofa. It was small compared to your bed at home and the throw blanket was too thin for your liking, you really wished you would've taken up that offer on the sweatpants. 

"Ugh, fuck it." You groaned, fully sober and exhausted. 

You quietly got up and proceeded to make your way upstairs to the first bedroom on the left. You turned the doorknob slowly and pushed it even slower to avoid making any noise. You saw that his bedside light was on, and you could hear faint clicking noises. When you fully opened the door, you were happy to be greeted by adam sitting shirtless in bed, typing on his computer. 

"Hi." You quietly spoke. 

He lifted his chin and met your eyes with his brown ones. "Hi." He gave you a toothy smile. 

"Can't sleep either?" You asked, padding towards his gigantic bed. "No, not really." He chuckled closing his laptop and placing it on his bedside table. You sat on the foot of his bed, observing his thick chest and shoulders. He was a very attractive man, very large, but soft. You bit your lip at the thought.

"Come." He lifted the covers from the unoccupied side of the bed and tapped the mattress. You obeyed and got under the covers next to him, already feeling his warmth. He turned off his light and shifted so that he'd lay on his side. You were facing him, watching Adam do so. 

He let out a tired sigh and without warning, he pulled your whole body forward. Your head was buried in his chest, his bicep supported your neck, and his other arm rubbed your back.

"Sleep, or you'll get sick tomorrow morning. " You smiled and inhaled his scented body wash he used. You absent-mindedly pressed a kiss to his chest, making him hum in a loving matter. A moment of thinking passed and he then tipped your head back, to place a long tender kiss on your lips. You returned the kiss, feeling his plump lips against yours in delight, sending butterflies in your stomach. After, you returned in his chest and he placed another kiss on your forehead, drifting you slowly to sleep. 

"Don't ever tease me like that again."


End file.
